Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Semantic analysis is a process of relating syntactic structures of a document (e.g., phrases, paragraphs, the document, etc.) to language-independent meanings. Semantic analysis may be performed using various methods such as latent semantic analysis (LSA). LSA is a theory and method for extracting and representing contextual-usage meanings of words by statistical computations applied to a corpus of texts. In general, LSA assumes that the aggregate of all the word contexts provides a set of mutual constraints that largely determines meaning of words and sets of words. While LSA has been used in many studies (e.g., data clustering, document classification, etc.), LSA has some limitations in certain areas (e.g., cognitive abilities, analysis on information expressed by syntax, etc.).